The Ultimate Colossal Quote
Summary A bum named FanofRPGs wanted to make a mark on the internet, he wanted to make something so evil nothing could compare. But he could not think of one, then someone mentioned the Colossal Quote, and he was jealous! Then, he got an idea! Make a thread so bastardizingly stupidly big, people will remember it for the ages! The Ultimate Colossal Thread! Powers and Stats Tier: Ocean Tier Name:''' The Ultimate Colossal Quote (TUCQ) '''Origin: '''A jealous kid named FanofRPGs, The Ultimate Colossal Thread '''Gender: '''Does not deserve a gender '''Age: Made in early May 2016 (Too lazy to find the date) Classification:''' '''An abomination of all existence, non existence, and the gradients between Powers and Abilities: 'Able to break one's internet, Able to lag the entire existence and crash reality itself, Time Manipulation (When a person gets to the "bottom" of the thread, 3,402,193,822,311 years have passed), Space Manipulation (You will get lost, no matter what), Stupidity (It is nothing but cancerous shitposts, spam, FanofRPGs being "edgy" by speaking latin, and people yelling at each other about silly things), Broken Manipulation, Manipulation Manipulation, DETERMINATION, Bootleg Manipulation, Music Manipulation, Food Manipulation, Madness Inducing, Mind Manipulation (Reading a single comment will make you reconsider your life choices), Fire and Smoke Manipulation (Will set your PC, Mac, Tablet, whatever on fire and the smoke will attack you), Data Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Shitpost Manipulation, Cancer Manipulation, Meme Manipulation and Creation, Soul Manipulation (Memes are the DNA of the SOUL), Thread Manipulation, Quote Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation | Acausality, Immortality types (Thank God that we have Wayback Machine) 'Attack Potency: Moon level by sheer size (Contains 4308295 of data, which equals 14,130,000 feet according to this), likely far higher '''(It keeps growing in size every second, now it's almost x10 bigger than before) | '''Mega-Hyper-Omniversal level+++ by how brokenly and fucking unstable it is (Able to break all the computers in a higher-dimensional city when partially loaded, and can crash reality itself when fully loaded) Speed:'' Massively Zeropresent+++ (The loading times are so slow, time reverses and warps infinitely) '''Lifting Strength: Really Fucking High, it lifted x1000 the amount of text of the original Colossal Quote and drop kicked it all the way to Oblivion (Yes,'' that Oblivion) like it was no body's business. 'Striking Strength:' '''Mega-Hyper-Omniversal level+++' Durability: Impossible to harm via any and all means (The more you approach to it, you begin to lag more and more until your existence.exe stops working and reality itself crashes) '''Stamina':' '''Very, Very, Very High' (Lasted for days with non-stop shitposting and memeing) Range: '''All of the Internet and beyond. It's so big, it even reaches real life (Where do you think black holes come from?) '''Standard Equipment:''' A bajillion metric shit tons of text (Which includes Dank Memes, Music, Shitposts, something about Parallel Universes, something about Food and Diarrhea, something about Broken Manipulation, something about Bootlegs and someone named "Grand Dad", something about ancient Latin and Roman conspiracies, something about Skeletons, something about idek) '''Intelligence:' '''Immensely High '(Holds the secrets of everything that exists and doesn't exist at the same time. Has an innumerable amount of knowledge about all the Internet, even the darkest and deepest parts of it. It is said that it contains the secrets for Immortality along with the recpie for the cure for every disease known and unknown, the exact location of the Holy Grail, the Philpsopher's Stone, and the Fontain of Youth, it also has the map for the One Piece, and the location of every Dragon Ball across all of existence) '''Weaknesses:''' None. It doesn't even matter if it gets "deleted", it will always "exist" Others '''Notable Victories: RWBY (If they could not defeat the original, how could they beat this one?) Donald Trump (Not even he can build a wall bigger than this wall of text) The Berlin Wall FanofRPG's internet Alexcar3000's internet NotEvenHuman's internet SomebodyData (Even he could not see all of this colossal quote) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Note: The Ultimate Colossal Quote goes on far, far, far, far, FAR longer than what this profile is even capable of demonstrating. If you are brave enough, go to this thread to witness its full extent. But be warned... many have fallen doing so... Category:Ocean Tier Category:Threads Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:OH GOD Category:Incomprehensible Category:Aberration of Nature Category:The Bane of Existence Category:Lovecraftian Abomination Category:Nightmares Category:Abstracts Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Edgy Category:Musicians Category:Food Category:Stronk Category:Insane Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shitpost Users Category:Shitposter Category:Mind Control Users Category:Fire Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Probability Users Category:Casuality Users Category:Meme Users Category:MLG Users Category:Art Category:Modern Art Category:Is this legal Category:There is no possible way to describe this Category:Seriously Category:What the fuck is this shit? Category:Internet Category:Quintessence of Shitposting Category:Google Chrome Users Category:Fire Fox Users Category:PC Category:Real Life Category:Joke Battles Wiki Category:This Will Never End.